Light's Battle
by Aduial Evenstar
Summary: Kari is sucked deep into a web of lies and decit. What happens when she has to face a new evil ALONE? *Updated on 4-10. Please read*
1. Light's Beginnings

A/N-Okay, this is Star Light here. This story, which some of you may remember, was posted a while ago. I took it down, because I didn't have a lot of time to work on it, and wasn't getting much feedback. True to my word that I would never leave a story unfinished, Light's Battle is now back in commission. Enjoy!

A/N- Ok, about the story. It was written a long time ago, and has more than it's share of suckiness. Um, let's see… warnings. This story contains a little Takari, (I just can't help myself with those two!) and a little minuscule amount of Taiora. Not much in the language, violence, or romance department (hence the PG rating). Not a big deal.

Ages: 

Kari/TK/Davis-13

Tai/Matt/Izzy/Sora/Mimi-16

Yolei-14

Cody-11

Ken is still the Digimon Emperor. (Actually, I'm not sure. Nothing about him is in here, so it doesn't really matter.) Just pretend it took a really, really long time for them to defeat them.

Summary: Kari gets trapped in a different dimension, where she finds a new evil and a new ally.

As in all my stories, please R&R. I really appreciate the feedback. Any questions you may have can be asked in a review, and I'll answer them next chapter. Flames can be sent directly to the person in charge of that department, Myotismon.

Myotismon: Die, flamers! HA HA HA!!

Star Light: Myotismon! Heel!

Sorry about that, everyone. He got kicked out of _six_ obedience schools.

That's all that I can think to tell you about. This author's note is going to get longer than the first chapter! Enjoy the first chapter!

Light's Battle

Chapter One

          It was a normal day for Hikari Yagami, most commonly known as Kari. She was sitting in math glass, praying for the bell to ring to signal the end of the day. She twisted a piece of long, auburn hair around her finger, sighing. She had the beginnings of a migraine. Gazing around the room, her gaze met TK Takaishi. He gave her a secretive smile, hidden from the teacher's view. She managed a weak smile back, before turning back to the front of the room.

          The teacher, an old, bald man in a too-small vest, droned on about pies, or something. Personally, Kari couldn't care less, unless they were chocolate. Math wasn't her best subject; it just didn't make a lot of sense some times. The only thing that did make sense to her right now was the ringing of the bell. She sighed in relief as she gathered up her books.

          "Finally! School is out for the weekend! Do you have any plans this weekend?" Davis Motiyma came up from behind her and asked. 

          "No, you?" Kari replied.

          "Not if you don't," Davis said coyly. Kari smacked him playfully in the shoulder.           "Just kidding!" Davis defended quickly. Ever since defeating MaloMyotismon, Davis had dropped his crush on Kari, and had become really good friends with her and TK. He had finally learned TK's name, too.  

          "Boy, I thought that'd last forever. What are you guys doing?" TK appeared at Kari's side. 

          "Nothing, just Davis being stupid. ("Hey!") So, do you have any plans this weekend?" Kari asked as they moved out of the classroom into the hallway by their lockers.

          "No, you guys want to get together sometime? I'm free all weekend," TK said. The three had reached their lockers. Kari twirled her combination lock, trying to ignore the throbbing in her temples.

          "I just have soccer practice tonight," Davis told them, pounding his locker door when it wouldn't open the second time.

          "Oh, that's right. I have basketball practice right after school. I forgot about that," TK groaned. Feeling even dizzier, she leaned against her locker briefly.

          "Are you ok?" TK noticed her and asked in concern. Kari covered her eyes with her hand for a second before replying.

          "Yeah, I just have a headache," Kari muttered. TK slipped an arm around her shoulders and Davis leaned on the locker next to her.

          "Are you going to be able to get home?" TK questioned softly. Kari nodded silently.

          "Gatomon is probably wait for me outside," she replied finally, managing a small smile.

          "I can skip basketball practice if you need me to," TK offered. Davis nodded to show his agreement.

          "No, you guys go to your practices. I'll be fine," she said firmly. The three friends said their farewells and the two boys watched as Kari walked down the hallway.

          "Think she's telling the truth?" Davis wondered out loud.

          "Not for a second," TK replied grimly.

********************

          Outside, Kari looked for Gatomon, but when she couldn't find her, she started home alone. Along the way, Kari felt someone watching her. She glanced around, but didn't see anything. Trying to shake off the feeling, she continued home. 

          The feeling got stronger. Looking over her shoulder, Kari saw a figure in black behind her. 

"TK? Davis?" She called. No answer. 

"Guys, this isn't funny anymore. I'm scared," Kari whispered the last part. Still no answer. She sped up. He did too. Throwing caution to the wind, she broke into a run for her apartment building, which was only two blocks away. Behind her, she heard the footsteps break into a run too. 

          She flew into the building and pounded up the steps. 

          "You know, it really stinks that our apartment is on the fifteenth floor," Kari puffed. The figure in black was gaining on her. Reaching her door, she grabbed the doorknob and twisted.

          It was locked.

          Praying desperately for someone to be home, she started pounding on the door.

          "Let me in!!" She screamed. The black-cloaked figure reached the top of the stairs. Kari turned around and pressed her back to the door.

          "Hikari Yagami," it stated in a cold, sinister voice. Kari's breath caught in her throat.

          "I have something you want," he continued in the same tone of voice.

          Suddenly, the door behind Kari flew open and she was yanked in. Losing her balance, she fell to the floor, the door slamming shut in front of her.

          She looked up to see the face of her older brother, Taichi, or Tai, staring down at her speechlessly. 

          "What the hell was that?" he growled, pulling her up. Kari didn't respond, just went over to the peephole.

          "I think it's a Digimon," she said with uncertainty. 

          "I'll call the others," Tai replied, moving toward the phone. Kari kept her look out position by the door. The figure was still just standing there. Tai picked up the phone receiver and listened for a moment. He set it back down again.

          "The phone's dead," he said grimly.

********************

A/N-He he, cliffy. I love those! Anyway, tell me what you think by clicking the little button at the bottom of your screen, yep, the one that says, "Submit Review". It's really quite simple. You know, reviews make me work faster…   ;-)


	2. Light's Sacrifice

A/N-Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter to of Light's Battle, Light's Sacrifice. What are you thinking right now, while reading the chapter title? Let me know!

Oh boy. I'm soo sorry! It's been like three weeks since I promised the next chapter. Ack! And it's so short, too… Well, this one is kind of like a stubborn toddler who won't do anything. This is by far not my favorite chapter. But, you might like it, so I'll shut up right now!

Disclaimer- Oops, forgot to put one in last chapter. Back, Fan Fiction Police, back! Even though I write Digimon stories, it does not mean I own it. I wish! I'm only fifteen, so if you sue, you'll only get like ten bucks. Digimon is owned by Fox Kids and Toei, I think. 

A/N-This chapter dedicated to Kari Elizabeth, Star Light's first and only reviewer. Thanks a bunch!

Now, as promised, here's chapter two, Light's Sacrifice.

Light's Battle 

Chapter Two-Light's Sacrifice.

          "Oh, no. We are in major big trouble now," Kari licked her lips nervously.

          "Don't say that. We'll be okay," Tai tried to say reassuringly, though he kept looking around nervously.

          "Hikari Yagami," a deep voice rumbled from outside. Tai and Kari stared at each other for a minute. Then, a trembling Kari stepped closer to the door.

          "Who are you, and what do you want?" she called nervously through the door.

          "I want you," it thundered back.

          "Since when did you get a freak boyfriend and not tell me about it?" Tai whispered, half jokingly. Kari put a finger to her lips and called,

          "What do you mean?" It was quiet for a long moment.

          "What do you want from me?" Kari shouted.

          "You are the Child of Light. You are the only thing stopping me from taking over the DigiWorld and controlling it with my powers of darkness. I have your little friend here. I'm willing to do a trade. You for him," the voice from outside the door said.

          "Don't do it Kari! Don't worry about me; I'll be fine," a familiar male voice called.

          "TK!" Kari whispered. She reached for the doorknob without thinking. Tai caught her hand before it reached. 

          "Kari, don't you dare!" he whispered fiercely. 

          "I can't just let him take TK!" she whispered back. She started for her bedroom and came back with her D3 and D-Terminal.

          "Kari, I won't let you do this. It's too dangerous," Tai said stubbornly.

          "You have to," Kari replied curtly. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. Don't worry!"

          "Like I'm not going to worry," Tai muttered sarcastically. But he finally relented.

          "Be careful!" Tai sighed, enfolding her in a bear hug. Kari hugged him back fiercely. Their relationship was not like most other siblings. They deeply cared about the other. Tai was the typical older brother, teasing mercilessly at times, but very protective. Kari looked up to him a lot, trying to copy his courage.

          Kari reluctantly pulled away and took a deep breath. With Tai standing behind her, she threw open the door. She was met with a blinding flash of light. She threw her hands in front of her eyes. 

          "Good choice, young Light," the voice cackled from in front of her, though she couldn't see anything. Kari suddenly felt as if her body was floating away from her. Looking down, she could see the floor through her feet. She brought her hands away from her eyes long enough to see that they too were disappearing. 

          "Kari! Kari, where are you!?" Tai shouted. Kari tried to respond, but nothing came out of her mouth. There was now a roaring sound in her ears. She tried to cry out, but still nothing happened. Then, something hit her hard in the back of head, and she knew no more.

A/N-Another cliffhanger. I'm pretty good at these things! It's a gift! *Looks warily around at the reviewers, poised with vegetables* Um, I'll get the next chapter out sooner? Really? *Runs in fear* 

Kari: Since Star Light is no longer able to be here, her muse, me, will answer reviews.

But first, she wants to thank everyone who reviewed. They really, really made her day, to see that someone actually liked this story. Thank you guys!

Kari Elizabeth- Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think!

Anyway, I don't know when exactly the next chapter will be up. It's already written, like all of the chapters here, but it needs to be typed up and revised. I'm guessing about two weeks probably. Don't get mad if I'm not exactly on schedule, I'm horrible at that. Time was no meaning to me (except when I'm trying to do my algebra homework!). Thank you everyone whose taking the time to read this story, and I hope I'm not disappointing anyone!!

This is Star Light, signing off. 'Til next time!


	3. Light's Surprise Pt One

A/N- Yes, I know I kind of overshot my deadline. To those who don't know me very well, GET USED TO IT! I kind of suck at being quick to pop out stories. I've got Pt. Two half typed up (for real this time), so I promise you that you can expect it soon. Anyway, enjoy Light's Surprise Pt. One.

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or anything else you may recognize in this story, blah, blah, blah. The plot is mine though, so don't steal it!

Oh, yeah, before I forget, 'these mean thoughts'. Another thing, Ken _isn't_ the Digimon Emperor. I decided to put him in here, so don't be surprised when he shows up.

And now, without further ado, here's chapter three of Light's Battle!

Light's Battle 

Chapter Three-Light's Surprise Pt. One

          Kari woke slowly, her eyes flickering open.

          'Where am I?' she thought groggily. She was sprawled out on something cold and hard, almost like cement. But when she sat up, she saw that it was far from cement. She seemed to just be floating in a dark haze of clouds. She slowly brought her hand down and tapped the ground. It made a dull thumping noise that echoed through the empty space.

          "This is really freaky," Kari decided out loud as she rubbed the back of her head where a nasty bump was already forming. She gingerly got up and found that the clouds would support her weight.

          'What the hell is this stuff?' she asked herself. She stood in one place for several minutes, trying to figure out what to do. Decided that standing there wouldn't do any good, she starting walking. Maybe if she had a better grasp of things, it'd be easier to return home.

*In the Real World*

          "Where is she? She just disappeared!" Tai exclaimed hysterically. 

          "This is all my fault," TK groaned. He was holding an ice pack against his left eye, which was swollen from his kidnapping.

          "Now don't say that. I'm sure she's fine. Kari's a big girl, and always has been. She can take care of her self," Sora said soothingly. Tai and TK had made a few phone calls and soon Sora, Matt, Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Izzy were sitting in the apartment. They couldn't reach Cody, and Joe was taking a test that he couldn't get out of. Mimi was still in America.

"Izzy, what do you think?" Yolei asked, her chin resting in her cupped hands, deep in concentration. Everyone in the room turned to the redheaded genius.

"I honestly have no idea. It's not possible to simply vanish without a portal or anything. But then again, she's down in before, with the Dark Ocean," Izzy mused. At the words, Dark Ocean, everyone winced.

"No, that's not right," Ken spoke up thoughtfully, "There's a portal you have to open to get there."

Yolei snapped her fingers, "That's right! Are you two sure there wasn't a portal here?" She turned to Tai and TK, who both nodded.

"Then this is a puzzle," Matt murmured.

*Meanwhile*            Kari kept walking. She'd been moving for a long time it seemed. She was starting to get very tired. 

                             "I might as well rest for a while. I'm not really accomplishing anything making myself tired. Besides, it all looks the same," Kari said out loud. The sound of her voice in the silence startled her, and she laughed at herself, both for scaring herself, and for talking to herself in the first place. She gingerly sat down again.

                             'What am I so afraid of? That I'll just fall out of the sky? I wish,' she thought bitterly to herself. Sighing, she took out her D-Terminal and started typing.

*Back in the Apartment*

                             Everyone was sitting quietly in deep concentration, when suddenly, a shrill beeping filled broke the silence. Everyone jumped in spite of themselves.

                             "Turn it off!" Matt shouted above the noise. TK took out his D-Terminal and looked at it.

                             "I've got mail," he murmured, and then shouted, "It's from Kari!"

                             "What?" Davis cried. Tai vaulted over the back of the sofa to the tall blonde boy and snatched the D-Terminal.

                             "She's alright!" Tai exclaimed, a grin breaking the tension written in his face. TK slumped against the back the sofa in relief.

                             "I told you! What does it say?" Sora said excitedly. TK stole his terminal back and read it outloud:

                             **Dear TK,**

                             **I know everyone's probably in our apartment right now, so please read this out loud. I don't know where I am. There's no sign of our mystery man, so I'm at the time safe. See if Izzy can track me on the digital world map. I don't know if I'll be on it, because this part isn't like anywhere I've ever seen. It's like I'm floating on solid, gray clouds. It's absolutely bizarre. Anyway, I'll check this place out a bit more, and get back to you.**

          **Love to all,**

          **Kari**

          **P.S.** **Yes, Tai, I am being careful. And, no, I haven't done anything stupid.**

"She read your mind?" Matt teased Tai playfully. The atmosphere in the crowed room had lightened a lot.

          "I'll  check out the map again," Izzy said, pushing off with his feet in the rolling chair. Yolei got up and leaned over his shoulder.

          "Yolei, get your hair out of my mouth," Izzy spat playfully.

          "Sorry," she murmured, sweeping her hair over her shoulder. Together, they searched for that tiny pinprick of pink light.

          "Nothing," Izzy said, disheartened.

          And with that one statement, the room fell quickly bad to it's blue depressed self.  

A/N-That was kind of a lot of jumping around, I admit. But, it's totally crucial to the story.

And now, I'm going to do something I've never done before. I'm opening a vote.

It's not really a vote, but a suggestion table. I need help! I'm stuck on the ending of chapter four. Any and all suggestions you may have, I'll be glad to hear them, and I might even put them in the story! (Woo-Who!)

Big thanks to my reviewers, Kari Elizabeth and Flipstahhz.

Catch ya next time.


End file.
